cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Regulations
Language Let’s keep the language in this Wiki squeaky clean. We realize discussions can get heated and words can pop out of our mouths and fingers quite easily; however, please remember that CoE is a game for people of ALL ages, including underaged adolescents and children. Let’s keep the language clean for their sakes, which means no cussing, cursing or vulgarity. This includes remarks against one’s race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, etc. Ownership & Editing When a contributor writes a new wiki article, the contributor "owns" the article, in a sense. Therefore, we believe the final veto power lies with the original contributor. This means major edits such as information deletion or replacement should be discussed in the Discussion section FIRST, and the information should remain unaltered until a final decision has been made by the original contributor. If disagreements occur over an edit, and a resolution cannot be made, the problem should then be submitted to a third party CoE Wiki admin to help mediate the situation. To reiterate, please make sure any major edits are discussed in the Discussion section FIRST before any replacements or deletions are done. To simply delete someone else's work without explaining why or giving them a chance to defend their work is disrespectful to the contributor's hard work. You wouldn't want that to happen to you, would you? If the "owner" of the article decides to use his or her veto power, they should also explain why in the Discussion section out of respect for the contributor. See scope for more information. Personal Attacks Because this is a community site, we realize arguments during discussions may occur. Please stick to the issue at hand and not attack the other person’s character or anything personal about the other individual. We appreciate respect on both sides, and insults, personal attacks or durogatory comments may be edited or deleted by an admin. Please comment on the content itself, and not the contributor. Repeated personal attacks may lead to a ban or a block. Readability Let’s not go crazy with the fonts, colors and sizes. If it complements your message, then by all means, use what you wish to enhance it; however, please don’t go overboard with these presets and make the article or section unreadable. Look at it from an outsider’s perspective and see if someone would be able to read what you’re trying to say. Scope Making edits to someone’s article is fine, if you have something to add. CHANGING the entire scope or message of the article to make a point is inconsiderate and careless. If an opinion is stated or if you disagree with someone’s message, please post a message to the author in the Discussion section and hash it out there, rather than going in and changing the whole thing to get your point across. Just remember, “How would you feel if someone came in and edited your article, thereby changing everything you’ve been trying to say”? Discussion is always good for the soul. Spam We don’t care if your friend started this great new website or invented this great new product. Yes, we think that's great for your friend, but we don’t want you flooding the wiki with your advertisements all over the community. We also don’t want you to spam this Community all over the Internet. Enthusiasm is great and welcome, but EXCESSIVE enthusiasm can turn our wiki from a helpful community site to the bane of the internet’s existence. Back to the CoE Wiki Handbook Category:Handbook